


Where did Yuuta Go?

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And don't messs with Hinata either, Don't mess with Yuuta okay, Hinata misses Yuuta, M/M, Protective Yuuta, They're both babies uwu, Yuta goes missing and freaks Hinata out, cute hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hinata freaks out when he realises Yuuta has been gone way too long.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Kudos: 20





	Where did Yuuta Go?

Another day at Yumenosaki academy, the prestigious school that specialises in raising young boys into becoming the world’s best idols. Whether it be singing, dancing, acting etc. The school taught everything the students needed to know in order to make their dreams come true, so since the school is known for such a thing it wasn’t too much of a surprise to hear loud music coming from one of the practise rooms.

The loud thudding of the hard base rumbled and vibrated through the floor as well as the sound of sneakered feet squeaking with every movement the owner made. Aoi Hinata flipped, kicked, moved his body in time with the music showing off the new choreography he and his twin had come up with themselves. The boy was completely in the zone and as such, did not give anything else a single thought while transitioning from one move to the other. 

The sun gleaming through the open windows made his sweat coated skin glisten, the hot breaths escaping his lips joined the many other sounds being created by him, he dropped to the floor and rolled his body in what most would call a sensual sort of way. 2wink were going for a much different approach to the stage, something in contrast to their usual bubbly and energetic songs. It would surely have the crowd surprised as well as their friends. 

When the music cut out Hinata dropped to his hands and knees, panting heavily from the very intense choreo. He would definitely need to bring his stamina up for this one, otherwise he’ll collapse on stage like he had just now, he really didn’t want that happening. The ginger haired boy gave himself a couple of moments to try and regulate his uneven breaths, sweat poured from his forehead making strands of hair stick to his face. He reached out to snatch his bright pink water bottle, a blue one placed right next to it and that's what triggered him to realise that Yuta still hadn't come back from his bathroom trip. That's weird, the bathrooms weren't that far away from the practice room so it shouldn't be taking so long. 

"I wonder if he fell down the toilet or something, that sounds like something he'd do" he pondered to himself, sniggering at his own words "time to go find Yuta, we need to practice the choreo for the show coming up" he said to himself, picking himself up off the floor and making his way towards the large double doors. He'd be coming back with Yuta so he left all their stuff in their places. 

"Yutaaaa~ Oh Yutaaaaa~" Hinata called out, turning his head from left to right on search for his twin brother. 

The boy called out for the other the entire time, though after a while he began to grow worried, he couldn't see nor hear Yuta anywhere. Did something happen to him? He hoped not. What if someone took him? That didn't seem likely since out of the two of them Yuta was the one most likely to kick someone's ass, so him getting taken without causing a scene was very unlikely. So then where was he? Where was his Yuta? 

"Yuta? Yuta come on this isn't funny, if this is a prank then please come out because I don't find this funny" Hinata called out, the halls seemed longer than usual and they only seemed to be getting longer and longer. The walls started to feel like they were closing in on him, he needed Yuta to make them all go back to normal. Being the older twin didn't mean shit to him, at least not in that moment, he needed Yuta to come and make things better. 

"You both need to leave my brother alone, you hear me?" 

Hinata's eyes widened. That was Yuta's voice! He immediately bolted for the sound, he didn't need to think about where it came from, he already knew. His legs ran way faster than he ever thought was possible, he tripped over his own feet a few times but he was about to gather himself quickly without stopping. Eventually he came to a corner and rounded it, the sight before him made him gasp quietly.   
Yuta had two boys slightly smaller than himself pinned up against the wall, his green eyes staring straight into their very souls.   
Hinata wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't care about that, he was more focused on the overwhelming sense of relief rushing through him now that his brother was standing right in front of him. 

"Yuuuutaaaaaa!" The elder cried out, charging right at the other with his arms out ready to just barrel right into him. 

Said male released his hold on the two boys, sent them an icy glare before turning around so he could catch his twin. Letting the two boys run away for now. He hoisted Hinata up, holding him under his thighs to support him "hey, shhh its okay Aniki, I'm right here" he cooked softly in hopes to calm the boy now in his arms. 

Hinata sniffled "you were gone for so long, I… I got worried and scared" he whimpered, completely burrying his face into the crook of Yuta's neck and breathing in his twin's scent deeply. 

Yuta smiled fondly "I overheard those two boys threatening you so i had to step in, sorry i worried you big brother" he spoke softly "now please don't cry, your Yuta-Kun is right here" he hummed, coaxing his mirror image to lift his head up so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Hinata relaxed almost instantly, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of those soft lips pressed against his own.   
The pair kissed for a little while until oxygen became an issue, Hinata being the one to initiate its end. 

"We need to go back to practice, you missed out on so much and you even missed me dancing! I was killing it!" The elder whined playfully, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around his brother showing no signs of letting go. 

Yuta giggled "well then, i guess you'll have to show me" he smiled, walking away from the corridor to take them both back to the practice room, interested to see Hinata roll and work his body exactly how the choreo required. 

Its proven though that Yuta will kick ass if he feels himself or Hinata were in danger of being messed with. That's a promise. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
